Reborn Rebuilt Restored
by SoiArt
Summary: "He's gone, I wouldn't believe it at first, but the shock has left me speechless... Nezumi's GONE!" Rating T Setting: End of Anime


Don't Laugh, but this is my VERY first fan fiction. I decided to upload it on a whim so here ya go~!

My fic starts at the very end of No. 6 (ANIME) when the wall is destroyed and Safu died and Nezumi left **AGAIN**.

XXXX

* * *

Sion's Point of view

"From my window I can see the wall or at least what was left of the wall that had once separated No.6 from the rest of the world...why It had only been a week ago since most of the population had been wiped out and my best friend, Safu, died sacrificing herself to save Elyurias and yet it had felt like years, even decades. So much has happened in such a short time. Up to this point my entire life had been a lie. If it wasn't for Nezumi opening my eyes and showing me the evil behind No.6. I would be dead or worst: a slave to the No.6 Corporation. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Nezumi ever since the wall was destroyed. I know we're separated, but he could at least come to stay in Safu (No. 6) He didn't even say goodbye..."

*Just then the glass from the window shattered. A huge gust of wind came pouring in causing shards of glass to fly everywhere and standing in the middle of the room was Nezumi.*

"Kuso..." Nezumi curses under his breath. A stream of thick blood dripped from his arm.

"Nezumi!" My heart pounds against my chest. I couldn't even summon up how happy I felt. In that moment it was just me and Nezumi. Nothing else mattered in the world. If only I could...

"Sion?" Nezumi called my out of my thoughts

"What?"

Nezumi inched close to me and soon enough we were face to face. Time stopped still. I could feel the hairs on my neck standing as he approached me.

Before reaching me he stopped and for a moment fear flashed through his eyes.

"I can't do this, I just can't!" Quickly he backed away. Leaving me in a confused and baffled state.

What did he mean? Can't do what? Is something wrong? As all these questions flooded my mind I felt the urge to have Nezumi and not let him go.

"Nezumi don't go!" I screamed, "You can't leave...You just came back. How can you do this...? I LOVE YOU Nezumi!" the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

Nezumi turned and laughed.

"Right, of course you do." He shook he's head solemnly, "Childish as ever I see."

How dare him. After I had spoke such blasphemy, after trying to express the feelings that I had contained for so long he just brushes it aside as if it was nothing.

I charge at him. Fists raised, eyes drenched with tears, screaming at the top of my lungs "I hate you Nezumi, how could you, I HATE YOU." He's taken by surprise of the intensity of my attack which in turn causes him to stumble backward catching my in his arms.

"Sion, Sion calm down, I mean you no harm." His words did not soothe the anger I felt. How dare him, how dare him.

My voice was scratchy and my breath came out in ragged breaths. "Why Nezumi, first you leave without a word and then you laugh in my face after I summon all my strength in order to tell you how I feel?"

Nezumi sighs and places his hand on my head. "Sion, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just surprised that's all. I mean who could think someone could love me especially someone as important in my life as you."

I was taken aback. Really, Nezumi thought so highly of me...well he did save my life and all, but still to hear him say it was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

"Nezumi, I-"

Nezumi cuts me off, "Sion, I'm so sorry" He buries his head in my chest. As he shudders, his tears soak right through my shirt. His long dark hair was plastered against his forehead causing tiny beads of sweat to fall from his face. I breathe in his spicy scent thrilled to have him all to my self...my Nezumi...

"Nezumi..."

"Shush..." Nezumi places his finger to my lips in an attempt to shut me up, but I will not be silenced.

"Nezumi, I-"

Without hesitation Nezumi takes me by the head and kisses me. As his lips meet mine a shiver is sent down my spine.

"T-this I-I-isn't right" I am barley able to get the words out.

Nezumi stares at me, eyes filled with so much love that I practically burst into tears.

He takes my hand and holds it against his face. "Sion, I Love you"

I was dumbfounded.

"Really..." I ask, even though It's pretty obvious his intentions at the time.

Nezumi sighs out of frustration. "_How is it even possible?_ Is that what you mean?" His gaze rapes my body.

Breathless I couldn't even get out the right words. "No, I mean yes..."

"Huh, well then the answer to that question is yes." Nezumi grabs me and pins me to the wall. "I love you Sion, I always have and I always will."

"But..."

Nezumi kisses me again however this time I'm surprised. As the warmth of Nezumi's tongue floods my mouth I can't even remember the events that followed.

XXXX

* * *

Nezumi's touch sends chills up my spine. As his hair tickled my face I laughed out loud.

He stares at me with a peculiar grin. "What's so funny Sion?" He asks,

"Nothing," I say as I kiss his neck.

He leans towards my ear and whispers something inappropriate. Somehow in the chaotic process ******* we had made it over to my couch. As I smile I pull his head towards my heart. As I close my eyes something unexpected happens.

However as my luck would have it, at that exact same moment my mother (God rest her soul) rushes in to the house.

"Sion, son could you please help me with-"

I stare wide eyed in horror as my mother fixes her gaze of Nezumi and Me.

"MOM!? It's not what you think" I try to explain but it's really hard to especially since Nezumi is kissing my neck completely unaware to the fact that my mother is observing the two of us.

"I love you, Sion."

"Love you to man..." _God I hate Nezumi..._

XXXX

Story by, Sarah Elizabeth Art (aka SoiArt)

Review if ya want.


End file.
